MeatSpace series
|Latest release = DiaBLOW 3 - ERROR 37 May 15, |Watch Now = YouTube playlist }} The MeatSpace series is a series of brickfilms created by and starring Nate Burr. It is a video game-centric dynamic duo brickfilm series that follows the conversations of gamers Kevin and Toby. It was initially created as a segment for the Australian TV show Good Game, making it a rare example of a brickfilms that aired on TV. History In 2006, the low-budget gaming TV program Good Game began airing on the Australian channel ABC2. Nate Burr saw potential in the show and began communication with its producer, offering critical feedback. When it was announced that the show had been picked up for a second season, Burr, now with the success of Circle Circle Dot Dot to point to, pitched to them his idea of a brickfilm series for the show. He offered to create a pilot, which the producers liked but weren't particularly excited about until he uploaded it to YouTube and showed them the view count and positive comments. Burr was hired to produce six episodes of MeatSpace for Good Game, initially with episodes after the pilot required to be 60 seconds, but with the terms later modified to allow the episodes to be longer.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IAM4UP5hxFc MeatSpace Episode 3 on YouTube] MeatSpace premiered on TV during the second episode of season two of Good Game on April 3, 2007.[https://web.archive.org/web/20071222014208/http://meatspace.bluntmation.com:80/?m=200703 MeatSpace website March 2007 news archive] New episodes aired every second week[https://web.archive.org/web/20071222014238/http://meatspace.bluntmation.com:80/?p=22 MeatSpace - Episode 2 (TV airing) website post archive] from the end of April to the beginning of June.[https://web.archive.org/web/20090208155302/http://meatspace.bluntmation.com:80/?cat=1 MeatSpace website news archive] Good Game episodes were also available on the website of the show, and the MeatSpace segments were later made available on Burr's YouTube channel. The sixth and final MeatSpace episode made under contract was a web exclusive.[https://web.archive.org/web/20090209014948/http://meatspace.bluntmation.com:80/?p=34 MeatSpace - Episode 6 - “Sony wants to eat your brains” website post archive][https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N73gf9GWYcs MeatSpace Episode 6 on YouTube] The personalities and voices of Kevin and Toby are very similar to the main characters from Burr's previous series, Steve and Dave, and on the subject of the similarities, Burr stated: "They are essentially Steve and Dave yes... I actually wanted to do this series with them, but I didn't want to sign away any rights to my two longest standing characters when I got the deal to get this on TV, so Kevin and Toby are just stand-ins really".﻿[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C-fAxN-dL_E MeatSpace Episode 4 on YouTube] However, Burr retained the rights to the series and characters, and continued to produce MeatSpace for his YouTube channel after he had fulfilled his six-episode contract with Good Game. His first venture after the contracted episodes was a series called MeatSpace Online - Gamer News, featuring Kevin and Toby reporting on actual news in gaming. This series was short-lived with just two installments released in December 2007, and these videos are not included in the playlist of main MeatSpace films.[https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL6D4E69A502694508 MeatSpace playlist] Burr returned to making regular MeatSpace episodes with the seventh episode in mid-2008. He was commissioned by The LEGO Group to create a brickfilm as part of the 30th anniversary of the minifigure "Go Miniman Go!" campaign and to promote the Gizmodo and LEGO Go Miniman Go! Video Contest, and created the special Living in MeatSpace for this purpose. Later in 2008, he created the eighth episode using footage recycled from Living in MeatSpace. In 2011, after having not created brickfilms for a couple of years, Burr decided to return to the hobby with new MeatSpace episodes. He had previously lost his LEGO when his possessions were stolen from a moving truck, so had to order new pieces to recreate the set and characters, and took the opportunity to update the designs."Lego Animation Series "MeatSpace" is coming BACK!" on YouTube The new episodes were referred to as Season 2, and three episodes were released between December 2011 and May 2012. Films Episodes for Good Game *''Episode 1'' (2007) *''Episode 2'' (2007) *''Episode 3'' (2007) *''Episode 4 - "Halo vs Pokemon"'' (2007) *''Episode 5 - "Caffeinated Kevin"'' (2007) *''Episode 6 -"Sony wants to eat your brains"'' (2007) MeatSpace Online - Gamer News *''Dec 14th 2007'' (2007) *''Dec 24th 2007'' (2007) Further installments *''Episode 7 - "Vibrator batteries for POP!"'' (2008) *''Living in MeatSpace'' (2008) *''Episode 8 - "Briefcase conspiracy"'' (2008) Season 2 *''"...Arrow to the Knee"'' (2011) *''Justin Bieber Vs Avril Lavigne'' (2011) *''DiaBLOW 3 - ERROR 37'' (2012) References Category:Brickfilm series Category:Brickfilms directed by Nate Burr Category:Dynamic duos